


One Piece F/F Week Ficlets

by aroberuka



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Ficlet collection written for op f/f week (... kinda), each with a different ship. Updates on Wednesdays.**First: Conis/Laki, post-Skypiea; in a golden age of piracy, even a simple walk in the woods can take a wrong turn real fast. Thankfully, help is never too far away.





	One Piece F/F Week Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in January, I wrote this ficlet for day 1 of op f/f week, outlined 6 others, never wrote them, and now I'm finally getting back to them. Better late than never?

Now that Enel has been defeated, Skypiea is at peace for the first time in 400 years, but in a golden age of piracy peace is a relative term, and really it was always just a matter of time before more pirates found their way up here.

And, alright, it’s not that Laki is _worried_ , exactly—there’s only three of them, and she’s fought against bigger, badder foes—but these ones just won’t take _there’s no gold here, please go away_ for an answer, and she doesn’t like the way their captain is looking at Conis, like he’s just found something much better than gold.

And then there’s a rustle in the jungle behind her and weapons are drawn on both sides and, yeah, they were never getting out of this one without a fight, were they?

And what Laki _should_ be doing is get some distance so she can use her rifle properly.

But what she does instead is step in front of Conis and promptly get shot in the leg for her troubles.

To add insult to injury, Nola chooses that exact moment to poke her head around the trees, and the pirates immediately turn and run because no-one ever wants to fight a giant acid-spewing snake, which makes the whole ordeal painfully pointless.

So, all in all? Not her proudest moment.

  
  


“ _I_ thought it was very brave,” Conis tells her afterwards, because Conis is an angel.

They’ve made their way back home, thanks to Nola. Conis, who had started picking up first aid skills during the war and never really stopped, is cleaning Laki’s wound. The bullet went right through her ankle, which hurts like hell, but Conis’ hands keep brushing against her skin in feather-light touches, soft and soothing, and that helps. Kind of a lot. Kind of more than it should.

“It was stupid,” she says, because it had been. “It got me shot, and it left me without a clear line of sight on them. If Nola hadn’t been there–”

“Nola _was_ there.”

“–it could have gotten us both killed. I should have stepped back.”

It’s true. She should have. But Laki had seen the captain aim at Conis, and for a split second she hadn’t been sure she could be quick enough. After that, her body had moved on its own. That seems like too big a truth to say out loud though, when she’s still reeling over the realization that she would gladly lay down her life before she sees the Skypiean get hurt, so she settles on a smaller one:

“I’ve never been any good at keeping my focus in battle—sorry. Wyper used to chew me out about it. A lot.”

“… scary.”

“He really was, back then.”

Conis mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _he’s still plenty scary now_ , which, _fair_ , and starts wrapping Laki’s ankle. When she’s all done she puts a hand on Laki’s arm.

“Even if you’re right, even if it was stupid—I’m glad you were there to protect me. Thank you.”

And she leans forward to kiss her on the cheek, and Laki is really glad she leaves after that, because she’s pretty sure there’s no hiding the blush that’s taking over her face.


End file.
